


Le Stelle Sono Morte

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, POV Male Character, POV Second Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E’ la prima volta che metti piede su un’astronave in un anno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Stelle Sono Morte

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Stars Are Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022191) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



È la prima volta che metti piede su un’astronave in un anno - probabilmente il peggiore anno della tua vita. E se non il peggiore (anche se non riesci a pensare a qualcosa di più orribile), sicuramente il più straziante.

Hai quasi corrotto il Comando della Flotta Stellare per l’opportunità di ispezionare l’astronave, facendogli pensare che qualcosa in te non debba andare, perché nessun ammiraglio chiede di fare una noiosa e dettagliata ispezione, se può evitarlo. Invece tu hai chiesto, ordinato, quasi pregato di essere qui, solo per stare su questa plancia per guardare le stelle e... e tutto sembra una farsa.

Eri nel torto... eri così tanto nel torto, a pensare che almeno questo fosse rimasto lo stesso, non influenzato da loro.

Dio, _quanto_ avevi torto...

Nulla è lo stesso e tutto è diverso. L’aria è sbagliata, la quiete è sbagliata, il tuo cuore è sbagliato... non c’è più passione, non c’è più pace.

Devi affrontarlo: tutto è stato risucchiato fuori dalla tua vita e nulla è rimasto.

Spock è stato il primo ad andarsene e tu non puoi fare a meno di pensare che sia stata colpa tua, che sei tu quello davvero da biasimare. Poi Bones, e dio santo, _sai_ che il suo partire è stata colpa tua. Sei stato troppo egoista nel tuo dolore, nel tuo bisogno di prendere di nuovo controllo della tua vita e lo hai fatto andare via.

E ora le stelle...

Per la loro morte non senti che sia tu quello da incolpare, è solo una conseguenza dell’aver perso i tuoi due soli. Dopo tutto come può una persona apprezzare la luce una volta che ha distrutto le cose più brillanti della sua vita?

Pensi che essere morti faccia sentire così, perché dentro di te c’è rimasto solo uno spietato buco nero e nient’altro.

Le stelle sono morte e nulla in qualunque universo può aiutarti.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 23 Febbraio 2012


End file.
